User blog:OrigamiDragons/Astronaut Lair Photography
After getting over the death of the Blue I, I have found another profession. I use "Professsion" in the simplest sense, as there really are no professions to speak of within the game. But my new profession is interesting, and it is: Astronaut Lair Photographer. You may think that they all look the same. They don't! Well, you say, at least from the inside. But don't take pictures from the inside. With the help of the transparency bug, I create underground transparent photos of bases. Here is a sample I took of a random base: As you maybe have noticed, I placed lights inside some of the corridors, and there is a large pillar of ice I used to get back out. Usually I have to get inside a base before I can take a good picture, as corridors are unlit. I have also taken a good number of pictures of my base from the blog post about life in an asto base. These are somewhat more complex, since they are several combined, (I recently connected it to two more bases nearby, located with the help of said transparency bug.) Here is a picture: So. Instructions on how to achieve such perfect underground images: 1. Locate a base. This is not necessary, however; sometimes I use the bug to locate bases. It is simpler than looking on the surface. Every so often I will dig down, achieve transparency, and look around for them. If I see one, I will find the entrance and go on to 2. Prepare the base for photography. This includes attaching mini lights, maybe adding stairs (like in picture to right) and killing astros if you don't want them in. In creative mode, it is best not to kill them as they add a certain interesting touch to the image. (I have found.) 3. Go a short ways away. Try to go far enough away you can see most of the base, but not so far that it becomes hazy and vanishes into the sky color. 4. Dig. Dig a small pit about ten blocks deep and one block wide and long. Drop into the pit. 5. Achieve transparency. (I like how that sounds.) Place a block of any type directly above your head. You should now be standing in a 2x1x1 chamber. look down and place another block of any type beneath your feet. Your head should now be inside the top block. 6. Take photo. The underground view all around you should be clear. You will be able to see veins of ore and crystal, and in one direction, your base. Get a good view of it and take a picture. (Best to use your in-game camera as it takes better pictures than a screenshot.) 7. Dig yourself out. Look straight up and drill. You shouldn't notice any difference except the lighting will change, but you are now free to jump straight out. Find another base or take a picture of the same one from a different view. My Photos of Randomly Found Bases photo35.jpg|base photo42.jpg|Two bases connected abnormally. Connection is in center of photo. base.jpg|oddly angled photo of a base. photo36.jpg|Very small base. photo43.jpg|Mostly unlit base. These bases are all randomly generated. They were not overly modified. My Photos of the Modified Base photo38.jpg|My modified base. Connection to other base leads off to left. photo39.jpg|connection between bases photo40.jpg|"Hub" base. leads to main bases. photo41.jpg|sSecond connection. Staircase changes the height of path so it will connect smoothly. underground.jpg|another view of hub base. This is all the base from "Life in an Astro Base" article. It has been modified and connected to other nearby bases. I hope some of you become inspired photographers. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts